


Kidnapped

by fineh



Series: Line Of Dialogue [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Major character death - Freeform, consider yourself warned, so this is probably the most depressing thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: "Look at me - just breathe, okay?"In which they finally learn the meaning of too little too late.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> posting for archive purposes

They were trapped. Farkle and Riley were several feet under the earth with nothing but a tank of oxygen and two masks. The rectangular box they had been placed in allowed almost no movement. It had been hours since they'd been snatched off the street on their way home from the movies. Sure they had put up a fight but they'd been easily overpowered. His father had pissed off the wrong people and now they were paying for it.

* * *

 

Farkle had pleaded the entire car ride for them to let Riley go. This was between the Minkus' and the Blake's. But they wouldn't listen to him, and when they'd threatened to hurt Riley he'd immediately shut up. Choosing instead to focus on remembering as many details as possible. They wouldn't even tell them where they were going but the lack of car horns and ambient light was enough for him to know that they were no longer in the city.

The ransom call had been placed long ago, they hadn't needed to gag them for that. The ugly henchman had just placed the gun to Riley's temple, the silent promise to pull the trigger if he made a sound hanging in the musty air. His father immediately matched their request, not once hesitating or threatening to call the police. He could hear his mother wailing in the background, a sound that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Farkle's eyes darted to Riley. Her parents didn't even know she was missing, what would the Matthews' reaction be?

The leader followed his eyes, a sadistic smile forming on his face.

"Change of plans, 5 million dollars for both the boy and the girl. Leave the money where we told you and you'll find the rest of your instructions. And remember," He'd said coldly, "Time is of the essence."

The last thing he heard was Stuart Minkus shout Riley's name as realization dawned on him.

The real horror began when they'd come to a stop in front of an abandoned house far away from the highway. They'd unceremoniously shoved them out of the van and led them to the front of a deep pit. The ugly henchman had picked up a red metal box, barely big enough for one person let alone two, and dropped it into the shallow grave that had already been dug. They were nothing if not prepared.

"Ladies first," The ugly gorilla said, giving Riley a shove that sent her sprawling on the ground.

"No," Farkle had yelled, "I'll go first."

Without thinking, he lowered himself into the box and tried to situate himself into a comfortable position. The jerks above gave him almost no time to recover before tossing down an oxygen tank and two masks. Rubbing his sore head Farkle calculated that they could probably get three hours out of the tank, four and a half if they were lucky.

Shifting aside their lifeline he immediately scrambled to his feet, he didn't want to leave Riley up there with those fucking pervs, he saw the way one of them leered at her, and he wasn't up there to defend her. Not that he could do much but it's not like he wouldn't have tried. Just like he had tried to stop them from taking them.

"Riley. It's going to be okay. I'm right here."

Riley shuffled closer to where he stood, weary of the people around them. Farkle lay back down and patted the spot next to him hoping to make it look more appealing.

He tried not to let the pain show when she stepped right on his ribs. Gingerly she lay on top of him. Farkle moved to the side a little so all her weight wouldn't settle on his diaphragm. He had to make sure they could both breathe without any restrictions if they were going to make their oxygen supply last.

"Look at me," He whispered. Obediently Riley lifted her gaze to meet his, he reached out and placed the oxygen mask over her face. Her frightened eyes locked with his as he pulled his own mask over his face, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Her terrified eyes were the last thing he saw before darkness engulfed the booth of them. The lid slamming shut above them.

The claustrophobia set in immediately. The darkness only accelerating it. He tried not to flinch every time a pile of dirt hit the lid. Sweat was already beginning to coat his palms as he began sucking in mouthfuls of precious oxygen. Spots began dancing in his vision, a stark contrast to the darkness that had surrounded them.

"Farkle," Riley shifted above him, the rapid rise and fall of his chest had probably alerted her to his predicament. He tried to shuffle away from her, he needed space, not comfort. He hit his head on the shallow roof and immediately saw stars. "Farkle oh my god!"

Two warm hands cupped his face, the mask on his face becoming loose. "Look at me!" Her request was ludicrous, there was no way for him to possibly make anything out. It was pitch black. "Just breathe, okay?"

"I—I can't..." He panted.

"Farkle," She'd gotten closer now, he couldn't see her but he was sure they could feel the concern she radiated all the way back in New York City. "It's going to be okay."

Farkle let out a choked laugh as some of his panic eased. "That's supposed to be my line."

"We're in this together," Riley whispered, her breath ghosted his face and he completely relaxed, the panic releasing the harsh grip it held on his mind.

Farkle reached up to readjust her mask, it must've slipped off when she moved.

"Always?"

Touching her forehead to his she hooked the mask behind his ears. "Always."

* * *

 

They'd settled back down, Riley placing her head directly over his heart. He tried his best to relax and not let his thundering heart betray him. When the air started to thin out he twisted the knob on the oxygen tank, doing his best to ignore the harsh breath Riley let out when she heard the hiss of air being released.

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer.

* * *

 

They lay like that for hours waiting for his dad to save them with the silent understanding that talking would only hasten the inevitable. Instead, taking comfort in small touches, reassurances that the other was still with them. Riley fell asleep, they'd been kidnapped late at night, it made sense that she'd be tired. His mind hadn't stopped racing so instead he stared up nothing wondering if they would ever get out of there.

When he could no longer feel the short puffs of air on his neck, he allowed himself to close his eyes and cry.

And then the world went black and they were free.

* * *

 

Hours later the area was bustling with activity as the police closed the area off the all of the press. The news had leaked and the press had followed them out to the site.

A code was shouted as policemen discovered an area where the Earth had been disturbed. Shovels were brought and a couple of minutes later the clang of metal hitting metal was heard.

A shout was heard as the fences could no longer contain the two sets of parents it was supposed to keep at bay. The lid was lifted and screams echoed into the night.

The tip from the Amber alert had come too little too late.

An attorney fell to her knees, a businessman tore at his suit and his wife turned away from the sight before her. The teacher clutched at his wife as he stared down at the teens before them. They looked peaceful, his daughter's face was tucked into her best friend's neck. The boy had his arm secured around her waist, his face could have easily been one of someone who was sleeping. The scene was one he'd seen played out before him several times. It would have been normal if their faces hadn't been covered with masks.

When he finally looked away he wondered how the world could move on with the loss of two beautiful minds and two beautiful souls.

A trio had just become a single blonde who had lost so much. A quintet had become a trio. A family of four became a family of three. A couple lost their only son. A brother lost his sister. One uncle lost his niece. Another his niche. A senator lost his robot. Howdy lost his turtle neck. And he lost two wonderful people.

The sun rose behind him as he finally allowed himself to be lead away from his daughter and a boy that wasn't his son but he'd hoped would one day be his son in law.

Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus were no more.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
